Cuestiones de Orgullo
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. Una mudanza inesperada en su último año de preparatoria le traerá más sorpresas de las que creía. Aún escuchaba a su madre decir que les encantaría vivir en un lugar como ese, que todo sería diferente. No se imaginaba lo que le esperaba vivir en su nueva escuela, con sus nuevos amigos y a una edad tan complicada.
1. A los 17

_Advertencias: AU - Universo Alterno._

 _Todos los personajes de esta historia existen, la verdad es que_ _PEACH-PIT creó tantos personajes que me pregunté por qué en vez en de crear nuevos no utilizaba los que ya estaban en el universo del anime._

 _Declaimer: Shugo Chara © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)_

* * *

 **Cuestiones de orgullo.  
–1: A los 17.**

Cuando comió su segunda albóndiga y levantó la mirada hacia el frente. Supo que sería un almuerzo complicado. Kukai se acercaba con la mirada llena de ira y era evidente que tenía ganas de golpearlo. Los gritos de Utau entrando recién a la cafetería solo hicieron que se asustara. Él lo sabía y quería golpearlo. Podía leerle los pensamientos. Estaba escrito en su cara que quería golpearlo.

Su mejor amiga a su lado se puso de pie e intento evitar que Souma diera un paso más. Ella era bastante fuerte pero el orgullo de Tsukiyomi no iba a evitar que la apartara del camino del castaño. Quería retarlo al fin, restregarle en la cara algo que quiso hacer durante años. Pero su vista lo llevó un momento a una joven de cabellos rosas que como nadie esperó… Le había lanzado su plato del almuerzo a la cara.

Sintió sus cabellos viscosos al tocarlos y dio por hecho que el olor a comida debía estar impregnado en él ya. Odiaba el olor a condimento, era una de las cosas más odiosas para su olfato y esa _niña_ lo sabía. Pero admitía que se lo merecía y también le estaba salvando el pescuezo. Al menos quien tenía intenciones de golpearlo ahora estaba quieto mirando a la pelirrosada con asombro. Esta no le devolvía la miraba sino a él. Frunciendo las cejas y roja de furia.

En la cafetería nadie parecía muy sorprendido por tal acción, después de los acontecimientos del día anterior veían natural aquella reacción.

La mirada azulina y dorada se miraron retándose.

— ¡Con la comida no se juega!—gritó alguien de voz conocida.

Ambos reconocieron a Kukai gritar para que se callara, le hizo caso al instante y ellos volvieron a ser el centro de atención.

Luego todo se volvió un caos, todos parecían, al igual que Hinamori, querer declarar sus verdades a otros a los cuatro vientos. Cuando solo faltaban dos semanas para graduarse.

¿Cómo es que todo se había complicado tanto en un mes?

¿Esos dos no se llevaban de maravilla hasta hace unos meses?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A sus diecisiete años experimentaría su primera mudanza, después de vivir por tanto tiempo en la parte norte de Osaka… Por el trabajo de sus padres debían mudarse cerca de la zona más comercial.

Dejaba atrás los edificios casi idénticos y la tranquilidad de las noches para descubrir que la vida nocturna sonaba amena y divertida. Muchos colores, muchos sonidos… Tal vez no se sentiría tan mal si no estuviese en su último año de preparatoria. Lo que significaba dejar a sus amigos atrás. A todas sus memorias y a todos aquellos que había llegado a querer tanto.

Aun se arrepentía de no haberle declarado su amor a Hotori Tadase, su amigo de casi toda la secundaria. Le partía el alma dejar atrás a Mamani y Wakana, ambas sus dos mejores amigas desde primaria. Había tantas personas en su cabeza que no podía pensar con claridad qué debía de haberles dicho a cada uno. Su despedida fueron más lágrimas que otra cosa, no tuvo las fuerzas para hacer un discurso sentimental.

—Ya recordarás poco a poco, Amu-chan… Solías divertirte mucho aquí también.

Su madre seguía hablando de las buenas noticias, claro, ella no se estaba cambiando de preparatoria. Además, conocía a todos sus compañeros de todas las sucursales. A su padre la mudanza lo tenía sin cuidado, su trabajo quedaba en el medio de la ciudad así que no había problemas para su rutina laboral.

—Pero Ami-chan no nacía aún… Esto no es justo…—se quejó a su lado una castaña más baja.

Su único consuelo era que su hermana menor también compartía el mismo sentimiento. A sus diez años parecía haberse acostumbrado ya a su ciudad natal.

—Ami-chan, Amu-chan sonrían un poco—animó su padre al volante—, estoy seguro de que les va a gustar su nueva casa~

— ¿Casa?—cuestionó curiosa la menor de los Hinamori.

La primogénita también estaba interesada. Tenía vagos recuerdos de una casa, puesto que sí recordaba haber vivido en una antes de que Ami naciera… _Nos mudamos antes de que naciera_ —recordó mirando por la ventana. Habían estado viviendo en un departamento, bastante amplio, a decir verdad. Pero una casa sería un tema distinto.

Sonrió.

— ¡Amu-chan sonrió!—celebraron sus padres, ella rodó los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa.

Su menor miró a su hermana y se sintió contagiada por su repentino cambio de humor.

El auto rojo continuó avanzando, todo iba cambiando aunque seguían en mismo Osaka. Escuchaba a su madre decir que les encantaría vivir en un lugar como ese, que todo sería diferente. No estaba convencida del todo por las palabras de Midori. Aun así trató de ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo. Todo pasaba por algo, _¿verdad?_

La casa en donde comenzarían a vivir era obviamente más grande que el departamento. Y desde afuera había descubierto un balcón, del que se enamoró a primera vista. Corrió dentro de la casa como si tuviera otra vez ocho años y animó a su hermana a correr con ella.

— ¡Quien llega primero se queda con el balcón!

Los mayores sonrieron satisfechos, agradeciendo la actitud que tomaba la mayor.

Para la hora de la cena ya habían terminado de acomodar lo esencial, la cocina y refrigeradora estaban en su lugar. Los muebles de la sala y comedor también. El primer piso parecía completo. En cuanto a su cuarto… A penas si había abierto las cajas, estaba su cama armada y su escritorio cerca. Solo se había preocupado de poner cortinas en los ventanales del balcón.

Decidió bajar entonces para ofrecer manos abajo, debían seguir ordenando vajillas, cubiertos y ollas.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando encontró a una pareja de esposos hablando animadamente en lo que comían (lo que parecía ser un) pie de manzana. Los señores se le hicieron conocidos y cuando estuvo cerca de ellos se presentaron como la familia Sakurai. El apellido le sonaba bastante.

Después de un par de palabras recordó a una pequeña castaña de dos coletas cantando en el nido. Respondía al nombre de Yua y habían sido grandes amigas antes de mudarse. La nombrada no se encontraba presente, le comentaron que había comenzado a trabajar como modelo unos años atrás. Su madre le regañó un poco, pues aseguraba que siempre le hablaba de esto y no debería de ser noticia. Amu no recordaba ninguna de estas charlas, pero de seguro existían. Solo que al no recordar bien a la joven se le hacía complicado, además de que la recordaba tímida y ahora era modelo…

 _Vaya, debe de ser distinta ahora._

Se despidieron no sin antes invitarlos a cenar en una hora, no estaban lejos de ahí después de todo. Una cuadra más abajo. En la misma avenida. La pareja Hinamori aceptó gustosa.

Casi cincuenta minutos más tarde la familia caminaba en dirección a la casa de sus vecinos. Eran grandes amigos desde hace bastante tiempo, por lo que la confianza que había era bastante.

— ¿Amu?

La figura delante de ella era envidiable, por ser más curvilínea y proporcionada, hasta más alta. Sus largos y ondeados cabellos tenían una tonalidad más cobriza y sus ojos celestes se veían más seguros de lo que recordaba. Vestía un polo blanco que parecía _strapless_ y dejaba ver su ombligo, una blusa celeste bastante clara y suelta, de mangas largas. Unos jeans capri que se ajustaban a sus piernas largas. Estaba descalza. Ahora que lo notaba, se veía ligeramente maquillada, sobre todo en sus labios de tonalidad mate y sus párpados melones.

—Te has quedado pequeña, Amu-senpai—bromeó antes de abrazarla.

Correspondió el abrazo, pero algo en su honorífico no la convencía… Parecía que ya no había ese respeto que antes tuvo por ella.

—Tú estás hermosa—admitió sonriendo débilmente.

Un tenue sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la modelo. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y pestañeó desviando la mirada.

—P-Pero qué dices, senpai—desestimó avergonzada.

Eso último le había sonado más real.

—Así que Amu-chan asistirá a la misma preparatoria que Yua-chan—comentó sonriente la madre de cabellos cobrizos cuando estaban sentados todos a la mesa.

—Esa es una grata noticia, ¿a qué si?—preguntó a su hija ahora Hinamori.

La pelirrosada asintió, aunque no se sentía muy segura por aquellas palabras.

—Hay buenos chicos en esa preparatoria… ¿Amu-chan ya tiene novio?

El tema era uno bastante delicado para la familia que acaba de mudarse, puesto que la cabeza asumía que su hija no tendría novio hasta-

—A los 40 recién le estará permitido—interrumpió su padre como si de verdad hablaba en serio, las mujeres de su casa nunca lo tomaban así.

— ¿No digo yo?—opinó el progenitor de los Sakurai—. Nadie aquí parece entenderme, Tsumugu.

Pueda que por eso también fuesen tan amigos las dos familias.

—Amu-chan debería ir contigo hoy, Yua-chan—intervino de repente su madre cuando ya estaban levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿A dónde?

Amu parecía igual de curiosa que su madre pero no había hablado mucho en toda la noche.

—Hay una fiesta no muy lejos de aquí, ya que es nuestro último año de la preparatoria decidieron hacer una…—explicó la cobriza más joven con una sonrisa—. Algo tranquilo y privado, un amigo mío está organizándola en una gran casa.

La de su misma edad agradeció estar de espaldas llevando los platos porque había puesto los ojos en blanco. No le gustaban muchos las fiestas, en especial cuando dicen que va a ser tranquilo, siempre había gente tomando. Si iba, lo hacía con sus amigos, a quienes ya no tenía en ese momento, así que su respuesta era-

— ¡Es una gran idea!

 _¿Qué?_

— ¿A que sí, Midori?—concordó sonriéndole—. No habrá problemas en llevarla contigo, ¿verdad?

 _Que sea con invitación, que sea con invitación, que se con invitación…_

—Claro que no—desestimó Sakurai primogénita en lo que Hinamori mayor maldecía internamente—. ¿Quieres ir, Amu?

Ella desde luego que no quería, pero si su madre decía algo pues no le quedaba de otra.

—Claro—aceptó sonriendo.

La descripción: No muy lejos de aquí, se quedó atrás… Porque ya había pasado una hora y aun no llegaba a la condenada casa. En el trayecto no había habido mucha conversación, parecían incómodas ambas y por eso se hacía tan eterno el recorrido. La música que sonaba en el auto no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

—Has cambiado.

La de ojos celestes volteó a mirarla fijamente. Suspiró antes de cerrar sus ojos.

—Aunque no lo creas, tuviste que ver con este cambio… Amu-senpai.

— ¿Eh?

—Pero sí, cambié. Y creo que tú también…

—Sí, yo también.

La niña que confiaba en el mundo no existía ya. La niña que estaba segura de que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, se había esfumado. La primera vez que se mudó… A los siete años, todo había cambiado cuando los demás comenzaron a hablar mal de ella, de su cabello, de su ropa tan peculiar. Eso la había hecho fuerte, pero también había intentado ocultarse por un tiempo… Aún mantenía su estilo pero su personalidad había tenido que cambiar bastante, en muchas ocasiones tenía que sonreír cuando no lo quería. Guardarse sus comentarios cuando quería gritarle al mundo que estaba en contra de lo que decían. Ella no era la misma definitivamente. Pero ahora la diferencia era que no tenía a sus amigos con ella.

—Llegamos—dijo el taxista deteniéndose—, serían…

Pagaron el monto antes de bajar y Amu reconoció que ella no sabía nada de fiestas.

Era obvio, cuando dicen algo tranquilo significa lo contrario… Pero no sabía que con tanta magnitud.

Para comenzar, la casa en cuestión resultó ser en realidad una gran mansión de tres pisos. Si le había mencionado a su madre que iba a ser algo privado y tranquilo… Que pareciera repleta de gente no concordaba, tampoco la música que sonaba a todo volumen. No había vecinos cerca que pudiera quejarse así que asumió que aprovechaban este hecho al máximo. Como supuso, debían estar tomando, porque los vasitos de plástico estaban regados por todos lados. Estaba segura de que no era agua lo que habían servido ahí.

Cayó en cuenta recién entonces de lo que traía puesto, al ver a las chicas que estaban sentadas cerca a la entrada. Sentadas en el pasto, ellas reían divertidas sobre algo.

Y sus vestidos…

Todas con vestidos y tacones regados a su alrededor. Maquilladas. Si no fuera porque Yua traía puesto unos jeans, se hubiese sentido el punto.

Ella estaba vestida con jeans grises, con algunas rasgaduras. Botas negras con bastantes correas que hacían ruido al caminar. Un polo blanco con rayas delgadas plomas, de mangas cortas y con el cuello bastante amplio, si tuviera más volumen en sus pechos se podría ver el comienzo de estos por el polo. Un collar negro con un trébol dorado de cuatro hojas en el centro. Se había sujetado la mitad de su cabello en un moño improvisado y flequillos rosas caían en su frente como de costumbre, el resto del cabello se mecía en su espalda aunque solo llegaban un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Sus orejas se veían con un par de aretes dorados en cada lado. Su estilo no parecía ir muy acorde con el resto de chicas presentes.

—Todas las que ves ahí—habló bajo—, son bailarinas de ballet… No son las mejores amigas aunque juren serlo, créeme. Están llenas de secretos y sus sonrisas son tan falsas como-

— ¡Yua!—gritó una castaña poniéndose de pie rápidamente, acomodándose el vestido mientras caminaba descalza en su dirección.

—Maika es una buena chica pero ten cuidado—susurro antes de dibujar una perfecta (y falsa) sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Mai-chan!—saludó caminando hacia ella, separándose un poco de su amiga de la infancia.

Un poco más alta que Yua, de cabello castaño lacio pero las puntas ondeadas. Rostro de muñeca de porcelana, bastante perfilado pero con tenue maquillaje. Y su vestido blanco tenía un gran corte en la cintura, a ambos lados uniéndose sólo en el centro. Dejaba a la vista una cintura marcada y envidiable.

—Maika, te presento a Hinamori Amu—dijo extendiendo una mano para acercarla, la pelirrosada hizo su mejor sonrisa—, se acaba de mudar y asistirá con nosotras en el último año… Es una amiga de mi infancia.

— ¿Tu cabello es natural?—preguntó mirándole fijamente.

—Eh… Sí.

Ella la miró sin ninguna expresión antes de sonreír y extender su mano a tocar algunas de sus puntas.

—Es genial—opinó aun mirando sus hebras—. Será genial tenerte este año—aseguró asintiendo golpeando al aire con una mano—, háblame con confianza.

A pesar de la advertencia de su antigua amiga, a Amu le parecía una buena persona. Pero estaba segura de que debía andar con cuidado.

—Gracias Maika—respondió sonriendo.

—Hmm… Qué raro, te falta una.

La bailarina puso los ojos en blanco antes de cruzarse de brazos, esto no le gustó mucho a Sakurai, puesto que frunció un poco el ceño.

—Está discutiendo por teléfono.

—Otra vez tuviste que ver.

Más que pregunta, le sonó a afirmación. Parecía segura de lo que estaba diciendo. La más alta miró en otra dirección, parecía bastante fastidiada.

—En fin, no es asunto mío. Nos vemos después—se despidió levantando la mano, con un tono de voz bastante calmado—. Ven, Amu—dijo ahora animada.

La música sonaba cada vez más fuerte con cada paso que daban, más chicas con vestidos cortos y zapatos de tacones altos. Hablaban en grupos, algunos chicos que parecían divertirse en una mesa billar y otros jugaban algo parecido al tenis de mesa pero con vasos llenos de alcohol… Entre algunos había algo peculiar, estaban con trajes de baño y la piel bastante húmeda.

—Ella es Hinamori Amu, se ha mudado recién hoy y asistirá con nosotros este año…

La presentaba con muchas personas, quienes la miraban entre sonrisas y halagos, ella respondía entre incómoda y agradecida. Las personas de dónde venían no siempre eran tan amenas con desconocidos, tendían a saludar simplemente. Pero esto hacía que se sintiera bienvenida al grupo, no estaba siendo tan malo después de todo. Le gustaba ver tantas sonrisas, de donde venían no eran tan animados.

La pelirrosada entonces dirigió su mirada a una pelirroja en particular. No solo por cómo se mecía su cabello al caminar dando saltitos, sino también por cómo estaba vestida. A pesar de estar usando también un vestido, era bastante holgado y floreado, tonos rosas y violáceos. Ballerinas en los pies y su cabello era sujeto en una cola por un listón de igual que color, rosa. Resaltaba bastante al no estar vestida como la mayoría.

Se dirigía a una pareja bastante alejada de la mayoría, estaban sentados en el suelo viendo algo en un celular del otro. Parecían entretenidos. La pelirroja se les acercó y les sonrió mencionándoles un par de cosas antes de sentarse. El joven en medio dijo algo que hizo que ambas rieran, este solo negó seriamente.

El de cabellos azules pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ambas y las atrajo protectoramente. La pelirroja rio mientras que la rubia se quejó sonrojada, los tres no parecían pasar desapercibidos del todo por el resto. Mas, tampoco se les acercaban y ellos no parecían no hacer caso a su alrededor

Estaba por preguntarle a Yua sobre ese pequeño grupo cuando el sonido de un micrófono resonó.

— _Un, dos, tres… ¿Me escuchan todos?—_ preguntó una voz masculina bastante animada—. _Bájale a la música un momento, su anfitrión debe decir algunas palabras… ¡Así que vengan aquí! ¡Vamos! ¡Reúnanse!_

Todos sonrieron divertidos y algunas se reían un poco, caminaron algunos apresurados, otros a paso normal. Se dirigían a una puerta de vidrio que se encontraba algo alejada, en realidad eran más de una puerta y toda aquella pared no eran más que ventanales que daban vista hacia el enorme jardín.

Afuera había una gran piscina donde había gente metida y otros solo con los pies dentro. Al frente de esta había sido construido un pequeño escenario, no muy alto, pero lo suficiente para tener que poner una escalera de cuatro gradas. En esta estaba parado un joven castaño con el cabello húmedo y desordenado, tez bronceada y un poco perlada, puede que habría estado en la piscina. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con diversión e iban de un lado al otro observando a cada uno de los que se acomodaba más cerca de él. Su camisa gris estaba abierta, dejando ver su torso con algunas gotas de agua.

Compartía el escenario con el… La DJ que había dejado sus audífonos colgando de su cuello y le había bajado el volumen a la música. Parecía estar conversando de algo divertido con el castaño por como reían, este tomó el micrófono otra vez y con una sonrisa volvió a hablar.

— _¡Bien! ¡Bien! Ahora que estamos todos aquí, primero es obvio que debemos agradecer a la dueña de esta humilde morada… ¡Gracias, Saaya-chan!_

Gritos eufóricos acompañados de aplausos y silbidos, todos en dirección a una pelirroja con bikini coral. Sentada al borde de la piscina con un grupo de chicas, sonreía de lado moviendo su mano de un lado al otro. Restándole importancia.

— _Y ahora…_

El muchacho hablaba sobre el último año de escuela, algunos clubes deportivos y las distintas festividades a lo largo del nuevo año escolar.

—Souma Kukai, es capitán del equipo de futbol, un chico bastante simpático como podrás darte cuenta—explicó su vecina a su lado—. Y también guapo, así que es bastante popular… Es un gran chico, aunque no es amigo-amigo mío—dijo suspirando.

A su alrededor se escucharon risas, el anfitrión parecía jactarse de algo.

— ¡Si aprobaste fue por Utau-chi!—gritó una voz infantil pero le sonó bastante divertida.

Si antes reían, ahora se carcajeaban algunos y otros animaban a quien había dicho eso. Más comentarios al joven en el escenario, este se rascaba la nuca y sonreía nervioso.

La que había gritado era la misma chica que había visto dar saltitos, la del vestido floreado.

—Ella es Yaya, también es bailarina de ballet… pero no se junta con el grupo de afuera, a diferencia de ellas Yaya una agradable y hermosa persona.

Para Amu, aquella muchacha no encajaba con las chicas de afuera, no solo por cómo estaba vestida sino por cómo interactuaba con sus amigos. Los que ahora estaban de pie a su lado, con los que la había visto sentada.

—… _bueno, eso es todo chicos. Que tengan un gran inicio de clases y ahora… ¡¿Quién quiere escuchar cantar a mi hermosa novia?!_

Todos se abalanzaron pegándose cada vez más al escenario. Gritaban emocionados incitando a una joven rubia a que subiera a cantar. Cabello sujeto en dos moños en lo alto de su cabeza, vestida con unos shorts negros y blusa blanca abierta debido a la parte superior de su bikini negro.

—Ella es…—la reconoció Hinamori.

—Sip… Hoshina Utau—confirmó su antigua _kouhai_.

La cantante sonreía débilmente y negaba con la cabeza, mirando de tanto en tanto al chico que había propuesto que cantara.

— _Lo siento, lo siento, discúlpenme por hacer que se ilusionaran… Utau ha estado con faringitis, no podrá cantar hasta dentro de unas semanas más…_

Exclamaciones de disgusto. Ahora todos lo abucheaban.

Él joven castaño bajó, algunos de los jóvenes se acercaron a él y rieron juntos.

La música inundó las orejas de la multitud nuevamente, y en grupos comenzaron a bailar, tanto en la piscina como en los alrededores. La DJ que estaba en el pequeño escenario tenía los audífonos puestos nuevamente y comenzaba a hacer mezclas de alguna canción conocida para que el resto gritara emocionado.

—La mayoría de estos chicos son los que pasaras el resto del año. No son malos chicos pero…

— ¡Yua-chan~!—saludó alguien acercándose a ellas.

La pelirroja dueña de la casa, la que el castaño había mencionado antes.

—Por ejemplo… No te recomiendo juntarte con ella tampoco.

No pudo preguntar por qué. Porque la pelirroja se había acercado ya a ellas y sonreía autosuficiente, tal vez esa sonrisa la ayudó a comprender.

Se presentó con Amu con un tono de superioridad y le dejó en claro que ella era la clase de persona que todo lo compraba con dinero. Obviamente no se lo había dicho con esas mismas palabras, pero era fácil de intuir.

La presentó con un par de personas más y en unos segundos ya estaba dentro de un grupo donde no se sentía cómoda. Un grupo muy superficial para su gusto. Estaba casi segura de que su amiga de la infancia pensaba casi lo mismo, mas no parecía encontrar una forma de escapar. Hasta que llegó el castaño del escenario.

—Saaya-chan, permíteme llevarme a este par de linduras por favor—dijo guiñándole un ojo a la joven que las tenía presas.

Cuando estaban lo bastante alejadas del grupo de la piscina. Les soltó los hombros y les sonrió divertido.

—Sé que se hace la antipática, pero es buena persona, solo que uno se tarda en conocerla—explicó de brazos cruzados mirando en la dirección donde esta se encontraba, volteó enseguida a mirar a la pelirrosada—. Sakurai… ¿Ella quién es?

Amu nunca había conocido a una persona tan extrovertida, es decir, su amiga de la infancia le había explicado que no eran amigos pero sí compañeros de clases. Se conocían pero no lo suficiente como para confiar tanto en el otro… Pero el joven la hacía sentir como si de verdad se conocieran de años, le dio la bienvenida aún más animado que el resto de jóvenes con quienes la había presentado.

—Solo dime Kukai, Souma-kun es mi hermano mayor y el siguiente es Souma-sensei, le sigue Souma-chan… Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre—aclaró con una sonrisa pegajosa—. No sé si terminemos en el mismo salón pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea—dijo levantándole un pulgar—. Ahora si me disculpan, he dejado a una novia sola por el tiempo suficiente como para que me extrañe… Y también como para que me la quiten, debo ir a buscarla—explicó serio esto último antes de alejarse volviendo a sonreírles, con una mano alzada, despidiéndose.

Ahora estaba sentada entre la salida al jardín y el gran salón. Junto con algunas de las amigas de Yua y esta misma que no estaban bailando. Parecían estarse llevando bien con Amu y esta parecía adaptarse a ellas también. Todas habían insistido en que las llamara por su primer nombre, la pelirrosada pidió lo mismo desde luego. Kotone era bastante agradable, sí, también tenía puesto algo pegado, pero era más un enterizo de short y _strapless_. Mifuyu que estaba con pantalones sueltos pero con la parte de arriba del bikini, también agradable y con una sonrisa pegajosa. También habían estado con ella una joven con obvia fascinación por los aliens, llamada Nayuta, pero la habían sacado a bailar. Al igual que a Koyomi, quien le pareció bastante tranquila hasta que su novio vino por ella.

— ¿Amu, quieres quedarte aun?

La pelirrosada se encogió de hombros, no se sentía incómoda.

Acordaron en ese momento que cuando se aburriera, le avisaría para pedir un taxi. Siempre y cuando ambas estuvieran de acuerdo.

—Voy a llamar a mi madre para avisarle, ¿sí?—dijo antes de ponerse de pie, su amiga de la infancia asintió.

—Amu-chan, te recomiendo que vayas por allá—señaló—, sube las escaleras, no se escucha muy fuerte la música… Tiene algo así como paredes a prueba de sonido—comentó Mifuyu con la mano en el mentón.

—Entiendo, gracias.

A paso tranquilo se abrió camino entre los jóvenes hasta llegar a las escaleras, comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad podía subir. Hasta que vio a una pareja bajar.

— ¡Hinamori!—saludó Souma sonriéndole.

Ella también sonrió.

La joven rubia al lado de él la miraba curiosa.

—Utau, ella es Hinamori Amu, va a ser la chica nueva este año—le comentó cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras.

—E-Es un placer—dijo nerviosa de ver a la _idol._

—Por favor, no seas tímida y por favor llámame Utau. No es como si fuera taaan importante…—desestimó en tono serio pero con una ligera sonrisa—. Espero también cooperes conmigo por si alguna vez encuentras a este niño sacándome la vuelta, resulta ser muy coqueto y tiene un graaan historial—agregó cruzándose de brazos, bastante calmada.

—Ay por favor. Ya hemos hablado de eso, Utau—se quejó Kukai con una sonrisa incrédula—. Yo no te engañaría, jamás la engañaría—dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Amu—. Jamás.

—Pero tienes taaaaantas amigas, que cualquiera lo dudaría—refutó poniendo los ojos en blanco aun con un tono serio.

—Te amo a ti, a nadie más, eso cuenta bastante—dijo abrazándola por la cintura y besándola en la mejilla—. Y si estás más tranquila pidiéndole ese favor a la chica nueva también así como al resto, está bien—aceptó mirando a quien solo los había mirado algo sorprendida, habían sido muchas muestras de afecto en directo.

La muchacha asintió insegura antes de que ellos le preguntaran qué hacía ahí. Les contó que iba a hablar con su madre y ellos aseguraron que la música no se escucharía arriba. Así se despidió de ellos antes de subir agradeciéndoles por confirmar el dato.

Buscó el número de su madre en su teléfono y al ponerlo en su oreja comenzó a timbrar.

Midori le preguntó si estaba divirtiéndose, y para sorpresa de ambas Hinamori la respuesta fue afirmativa. No tuvo mucho reparo en aceptar que se quedara a dormir en casa de su amiga de la infancia. Parecían haberlo hablado las dos madres ya y estuvieron de acuerdo en que Hinamori primogénita llamaría para avisarle cuando llegara a su casa.

—Pues no, no he tomado nada pero… creo que el agua está bien. No estoy acostumbrada a tomar alcohol después de todo—respondió a su madre quien le preguntaba cada vez más detalles.

No le mencionó sobre que quedaba lejos o que no era una sencilla y tranquila reunión. Solo le comentaba algunas cosas de las agradables personas que iba conociendo. No mencionaba a lo que sabía no iba a tolerar.

—Sí, se nota que son buenas chicas y-

Sus ojos chocaron con otros, más oscuros e igual de curiosos.

— _¿Amu-chan? ¿Pasa algo?—_ preguntó su madre desde el otro lado de la línea.

Volviendo de sus pensamientos y las preguntas formuladas en su cabeza pudo contestarle a su madre. Desestimando que algo la había sorprendido un poco pero estaba bien. La mujer creyó en las palabras y se despidió para poder dejar que se "siguiera divirtiendo".

—Gracias, mamá, nos vemos más tarde—se despidió Amu también antes de oír como su progenitora había colgado.

Se despegó el teléfono de la oreja y miró la pantalla tranquila. Evidente era que no quería volver a cruzar miradas con el joven peli azulado sentado al comienzo de las gradas, que aseguraba ella, daban al tercer piso… _Un momento, dónde estoy…_

Observó a su alrededor algo confundida antes de recordar haber comenzado a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Se había topado con un par de salas, puertas de vidrio que la separaban del balcón que supuso daba hacia afuera, a la calle. Puertas grandes y ahora… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Esa costumbre de caminar mientras hablaba por teléfono era la peor ayuda en ese momento.

Creyó por un momento que las escaleras estaban en esa dirección pero solo iban arriba.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver por donde había venido, sin prestar atención a la mirada azulina que sentía sobre ella. Y en vez de estar preocupada por la salida, estaba más intrigada por aquellos ojos que al mirarla solo querían alejarla y saber por qué rayos estaba ella ahí.

No entendía como esa misma mirada había estado chispeando al estar con sus dos amigas y a ella la miraba de esa forma. Estaba segura de que así como ella, él se había formulado preguntas, sus ojos le exigían un por qué pero no había tenido el valor de hablarle. Tenía que admitir que sintió que la estaban botando. ¿Acaso no debía estar ahí?

—No deberías estar aquí—habló firme cuando Hinamori había vuelto al lugar donde lo encontró, no había dado con las escaleras al primer piso.

Eso había sido bastante directo, le molestaba de algún modo pero se ahorró sus comentarios.

—L-Lo sé… me equivoqué otra vez…—se defendió seria volviendo a dar vuelta por donde había venido, solo habían dos pasadizos que daban a esas escaleras así que no volvería allí para verle la cara.

Pero para su mala suerte terminó en el primer pasadizo, alejada de él pudo ver como la había descubierto. Se sintió avergonzada, esto nunca le había pasado. Hizo una ligera venia como disculpas y se apresuró a volver por donde había llegado… Volviendo a terminar en el pasadizo conocido, solo que no quiso caminar más para que no le viera el rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza.

Risas se escucharon volteando el pasadizo, donde supuso él seguía sentado. ¿Se estaría riendo de ella?

Sin poder dejar su curiosidad de lado se asomó a mirarlo, de perfil, con las piernas flexionadas y un puño en su cabeza parecía temblar. Su sonrisa se le hizo perceptible y entendió que estaba tratando de no reírse. En vano, claro.

—Ya veo…—dijo levantando el rostro hacia el techo antes de volver a mirarla—. Te has perdido—afirmó con una sonrisa divertida.

Asumía que el color de sus mejillas eran ya de una tonalidad bermellón y no le quedaba más que asentir.

—Soy Hi-Hinamori Amu-u, por cierto—se presentó sin ocurrírsele algo más por hacer, aún estaba apenada por hacer el ridículo delante de su nuevo compañero de escuela.

—Hm…—murmuró mirándola fijamente—…no te había visto en el instituto.

—Pues no, me acabo de mudar y asistiré a su instituto cuando comiencen las clases, una amiga me trajo.

Abrió sus ojos –solo- un poco más de lo que ya estaban abiertos y asintió levemente. Interpretó este gesto como que ya entendía por qué nunca la había visto antes.

— ¿Tú eres…?—se animó a preguntar, algo le decía que si ella no preguntaba él no se lo diría.

El desconocido la miró sin pestañear, ni mostrar ninguna expresión antes de mirar en otra dirección.

—Ya sabes, soy nueva, nadie me ha presentado contigo…

—Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

—Tsukiyomi-san, entonces—tanteó mirándolo apoyar su cabeza en la pared, aún sentado en las gradas.

Ikuto se encogió de hombros cerrando sus ojos.

—Como quieras—dijo restándole importancia.

Se quedaron en silencio y ella miró en todas direcciones, buscando las palabras correctas para no decir algo que la pusiera en vergüenza. Ya había sido suficiente con su ridiculez.

Dispuesta a hablar, porque quería bajar antes de que Yua se preocupara… Se vio interrumpida.

Risas femeninas se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, venían del tercer piso. El peli azul la miró fijamente unos minutos y dejó escapar un suspiro para ponerse de pie.

Del tercer piso bajaron tres jóvenes. La pelirroja de los brinquitos junto con la rubia del grupo y otra por la que se vio intimidada y no supo si debía saludar o-

— ¿Quién es ella?—habló seria la más baja, pero su voz era dulce, de niña, tierna al igual que su apariencia.

Hinamori no se destacaba por ser alta, no pasaba del metro cincuenta y siete u ocho. Pero no creyó conocer a alguien más baja y que la intimidara tanto solo con su mirada. Sus cabellos ondulados eran largos, a la altura de su cintura y el flequillo en su frente era lo que le daba un toque dulce. Sujetos en una cola alta se veían pomposos pero sedosos, se preguntó por la marca del shampoo. Tez clara. Grandes ojos caramelo y rostro redondo. Vestía una blusa blanca de hombros descubiertos y mangas largas, casi transparente, por lo que notaba el polo de tirantes delgados, también blanco, debajo de la blusa. Unos shorts de jean gastados, con bolsillos más grandes que el largo de este. Sencillas sandalias negras sin mucho taco, casi planas, así que su estatura tal vez llegara al metro cincuenta.

Aun siendo pequeña, su cuerpo se veía bien proporcionado, supo que algunas personas nacían para tener el cuerpo que tenían. Ojalá ella tuviera más busto por ejemplo, o sus piernas fueran más torneadas, no eran tan flacuchas pero un poco más de forma le hubiese gustado.

Quien bailaba ballet era un poco más alta que ella, apostaba por un metro sesenta. Delgada y con rostro de muñeca, al igual que las bailarinas de la entrada, pero ella se veía real. Cabello rojizo, más anaranjado, y de ojos pardos.

— ¡Ah!—exclamó la bailarina, parecía algo exagerada o tal vez muy entusiasta—. Tú debes ser Hinamori… ¿a que sí?—preguntó con el mismo tono de voz infantil, cada vez contrastando más con las otras bailarinas.

—Eh… s-sí.

—Ah. Ya recuerdo. Kukai te mencionó—comentó la joven intimidante, contrastando su tono con los de las más bajas, ella se escuchaba como una señorita delicada y refinada.

La otra joven era alta, bastante, casi del mismo tamaño que Ikuto y Kukai, puede que este último llegara al metro ochenta, ochenta y cinco o un poco más. Ella estaba debajo por pocos centímetros. Parecía una modelo por sus largos piernas y el porte que la dejaba sin habla. Sus largos cabellos azules violáceos, caían de un lado de su hombro. Ojos caramelo también, pero tenían algo que capturaba tu vista. Su piel era un tono más oscura, pero solo un poco. Sus facciones eran atléticas por lo que el rostro era perfilado. No tenía mucho busto, pero aseguraba que más que ella. Cintura marcada y caderas envidiables. Tenía puesto un polo sencillo de mangas cortas, jeans celestes rotos y gastados, pero entallados. Converse negras de pasadores de distinto color… Ah sí. Se había pasado el hecho de que se veía diferente sin los audífonos que había usado al mezclar la música. Sí. Ella era la DJ que creyó seguía en el primer piso.

—Dijo que acabas de mudarte, cursarías con nosotros el último año y… no dejó de repetir que tus cabellos eran rosados… Ahora que los veo, me hacen recordar a las flores de cerezo—agregó riendo un poco, risa agraciada y que la hizo sonrojar—. Él dijo que te veías… exótica—comentó sonriendo amablemente.

Con toda su heterosexualidad, tenía que admitir que esa chica era bellísima.

— ¿Kukai dijo eso?—habló de pronto el peli azulado.

—Ya lo conoces—habló la pelirroja, su voz se escuchaba bastante infantil—. Es un coqueto sin remedio, todos lo sabemos.

La más alta asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Delante de Utau?

—Pues sí, pero a Utau-chan parece también agradarle Hinamori-san…

Se quedó callado mirando en otra dirección.

— ¿Y que hace aquí?—preguntó tenaz la más baja mirando a la pelirrosada.

El único hombro soltó una risa seca.

—Se perdió.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y miró en otra dirección. Aguantando la risa.

— ¿Y no la ayudaste a llegar abajo?—preguntó la hermosa mujer mirándolo—. ¿Qué clase de caballero eres?

—Nunca he dicho que lo sea.

—Deberías si quieres captar-

—Ya que han bajado, puedes dignarte a agradecer e irte a tu puesto. De paso que te llevas a nuestra nueva compañera de clases—interrumpió tomando a la pequeña rubia por los hombros y atraerla hacia él, de forma protectora y (casi) posesiva.

—Como tú digas, Ikuto-kun—dijo sonriendo coqueta antes de enseñarle la lengua, se giró hacia Amu y esta supo que debía seguirla—. Vamos, ellos bajaran después.

Asintió sin tener mucho que agregar, asintió con la cabeza cuando se alejaba de los tres.

— ¡Por cierto!—gritó la más infantil—. ¡Soy Yuiki Yaya! ¡Llámame Yaya! ¿¡Siii!?

Se animó a contestarle entonces, sonriendo por entender que de verdad era diferente a sus compañeras de baile.

— ¡Amu! ¡Llámame Amu!—respondió alzando su brazo, ya estaban al final del pasadizo.

— ¡Okay~! ¡Amu-chiii~!

Rio divertida mientras la veía agitar las manos, el otro par parecía ignorarla y hablar de algo entre ellos. Voltearon en una esquina y la perdió de vista. Aun sonriendo siguió a la joven a su lado.

—Soy Fujisaki Nadeshiko… Me olvidé de presentarme—dijo sonriéndole—. ¿Acabas de mudarte?

—S-Sí—respondió asintiendo—. Recién hoy…

— ¿En dónde vivías?

—En la otra parte de Osaka… En Kita—recordó melancólica.

—Eh… Es decir que, no estás acostumbrada a estas fiestas…

—No realmente—admitió cerrando ligeramente los ojos—, pero son entretenidas, creo.

—Sí, bueno, estas fiestas en casa de Saaya-chan nunca se salen de control así que están bien… Ikuto y yo solemos ir a Tokio por vacaciones y… hemos ido a algunas más movidas—le contó asintiendo, balanceó su cabeza un poco antes de mirarla—. Estas son mejores, no tan locas ni aburridas…—siguió hablando, con un tono bastante neutro—. También he estado por Kita, hay una avenida repleta de árboles de cerezos.

— ¡Sí!—afirmó emocionada de poder hablar de la ciudad que la vio crecer—. Iba todas las tardes después de clases con mis amigos, en cada primavera…

—Debe estar siendo duro, mudarte… Pareces haber vivido mucho tiempo allá.

—Bastantes años, casi toda mi vida.

—Es bastante—concordó deteniéndose, la miró fijamente y luego puso una mano en su hombro—. Kukai debe de haberte dicho algo parecido pero… Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea también. Me gusta escuchar y sé guardar secretos—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—G-Gracias… Puedo… ¿decirte Nadeshko?

Asintió ésta varias veces.

—Aunque, mis amigos me llaman Nadi, si quieres puedes decirme así, Amu-chan—sugirió sonriente.

Bajaron al fin y se dio cuenta de que Yua estaba al comienzo de las escaleras, la miraba algo sorprendida.

—Amu… chan… te estaba buscando—le habló insegura al principio, mirando a Fujisaki extrañada.

—Hola, Sakurai-san—saludó cortésmente—. Amu-chan se perdió arriba y me topé con ella…—explicó mirando a la pelirrosada con ojos curiosos—… ¿de dónde se conocen?

—Somos amigas de la infancia—dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, se miraron y sonrieron.

—Amu-chan era como mi _senpai_ …

La más alta dejó una perfecta "o" formada con sus labios.

Se disculpó entonces, su mezcla se iba a acabar y debía hacer que todos bailaran unas horas más. Se despidió de ambas antes de dirigirse afuera.

—Ya me estaba preocupando, lo peor es que no tengo tu número…

Intercambiaron entonces números entre risas.

— ¿Y qué hiciste arriba tanto tiempo?

—Pues, conocí a un par de chicos… Bueno, Nadi… Tsukiyomi-san y Yaya, hubo otra chica pero-

— ¿Tsukiyomi-san?—preguntó interrumpiendo—. ¿Ikuto?

—Eto… sí. Él mismo. No sabía que era tu amigo—agregó sonriendo algo curiosa.

La cobriza frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no diría amigos, pero lo conozco desde hace mucho.

—Entiendo…

— ¿Verdad que Yaya-chan es genial?—quiso saber, sonriente.

Asintió Hinamori.

—La otra chica, seguro es Mashiro, no es muy agradable, no nos llevamos bien…

—Parecía complicada.

—Lo es, no sé cómo puede ser mejor amiga de Yaya-chan y Kukai… Es difícil.

Las horas siguieron pasando y en un momento Amu fue arrastrada a bailar. No sabía hacerlo bien y sus nuevas amistades la ayudaron, jamás creyó que pudiera coordinar sus pies pero Yua parecía una buena maestra. Cuando ambas no pudieron más decidieron llamar un taxi. La pelirrosada se había ofrecido a hacerlo así que estaba en la espera de este… mientras que Sakurai no aparecía por ningún lado, solo quedaba una del grupo de sus amigas, pero ni esta supo dar respuesta.

Pensó que tal vez debía de hacer ella una llamada y había subido al segundo piso. La llamó, pero no contestó.

Se animó a subir ella misma entonces.

—No te lo puedo creer.

— ¿Yua?—llamó Amu, creyendo que su amiga estaba cerca, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Hubiese llamado de nuevo pero-

— ¡Es que eres un IMBÉCIL! ¿CÓMO NO HACES NADA POR NOSOTROS?

De pie, en las escaleras, la escuchaba, pero sabía que no hablaba con ella. ¿Con quién hablaba?

—Y tú una arrastrada, ¿crees que funcionará? ¿Qué seremos felices ambos?

Creyó reconocer aquella voz, pero no estaba segura… ¿Era quien ella creía que era?

—LO HUBIÉSEMOS SIDO, HUBIÉSEMOS SIDO FE-LI-CES, SI TÚ PONÍAS DE TU PARTE. IDIOTA.

—Ahh… ¿Yo soy el IDIOTA? ¿SEGURA?

— ¿Sabes algo, Ikuto?

Hinamori sintió sus ojos abrirse más de lo normal.

—Sigue viviendo así, nunca lograrás…—su voz se escuchaba cortada—… nada—dijo entre sollozos—. P-Porque no… No eres capaz… N-Nunca serás capaz… D-de luchar por lo que quieres… Eres un miserable que solo piensa en sí mismo—terminó de decir antes de escucharla bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia—. Amu-chan…—la nombró en susurros.

—E-El taxi llegó…—se limitó a decir sin entender la situación.

—V-Vámonos, por favor—pidió tomándola de la mano.

Ambas salieron y se dirigieron a la entrada, las bailarinas yacían echadas en el pasto y un auto blanco esperaba en la entrada. Subieron a este y se quedaron en silencio rumbo a casa de los Sakurai. Esta última llorando en silencio y la otra amiga con muchas dudas en la cabeza. _¿Ikuto y Yua?_

 _Hinamori Amu, diecisiete años de edad, a punto de comenzar una nueva vida escolar fuera de la ciudad que la vio nacer. Vida escolar que espera no se llene de dramas innecesarios._

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_

 **N/a: E** n realidad **,** siempre he querido probar con estos dos teniendo casi la misma edad y siendo compañeros en la misma escuela **,** así que queda esta idea planteada también **. A** comparación de **C** lases **,** que acabo de colgar unas horas atrás **,** esta idea ya tiene casi todos los capítulos **…** **V** oy diecisiete hasta ahora **xD E** spero les haya gustado tanto como a mí **,** porque no saben el drama que les espera **. T** riángulos amorosos y por supuesto **…** **A** muto **:3 M** añana es el último día del año **,** qué nervios **. E** spero tengan un lindo **F** in de **A** ño **. ¡A** papachos **!**


	2. Primer día

_Advertencias: AU - Universo Alterno._

 _Todos los personajes de esta historia existen, la verdad es que_ _PEACH-PIT creó tantos personajes que me pregunté por qué en vez en de crear nuevos no utilizaba los que ya estaban en el universo del anime._

 _Declaimer: Shugo Chara © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)_

* * *

 **Cuestiones de orgullo.  
–2: Primer día.**

En medio de los gritos, Amu pudo distinguir a las compañeras de Yaya, gritándole a la "líder". Maika también les devolvía las quejas con fuerza y parecía que en un momento se agarrarían a golpes. Un grupo de chicos, puede que cuatro o uno más, le gritó a Rima, que estaba en una mesa alejada y sola. Ella no se hizo bolita, ni derramó una lágrima… Se puso de pie y con un puño golpeó a uno de los chicos devolviendo también las quejas que tenía sobre él.

Nayuta estaba también gritándole a un par de chicos asustados, sabía que la molestaban por amar temas que ellos consideran raros. Hinamori vio como Koyomi y Mifuyu trataban de detenerla antes de que se lanzara a ambos, obviamente estaban enterados de que era cinta negra en karate… No encontró a Yua, o al menos no lo hizo en ese vistazo que le echó a la cafetería. Donde todos se gritaban de todo. Se preguntó dónde rayos estaban los profesores.

A Souma también le gritaban algunas chicas, las de corazones rotos. Él se limitaba a mirarlas, serio, era raro verlo sin una sonrisa.

Chocó con la vista de Utau, que la miraba entre agradecida y preocupada, también se notaba fastidiada por la gente gritando. No a ella, después de todo no tenía problemas con nadie. _¿O sí?—_ pensó la pelirrosada antes de suspirar amargamente.

Los gritos solo la alteraban más.

Miró a Ikuto nuevamente y lo descubrió a pasos de ella.

— ¿Ahora estás feliz?

Soltó una risa seca e incómoda.

— ¿Yo? Yo no hice esto.

—Tú iniciaste esto ayer—puntuó—. No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Amu.

Rodó los ojos antes de girarse a donde estaba Yaya, tratando de calmar a sus compañeras para que dejaran de gritarse entre sí. Se dio cuenta de que eran pocas las personas que no tenían nada guardado y no supo identificar si realmente esto lo había provocado. Puede que había causado una reacción en cadena.

Tomó aire antes de gritar.

— ¡CÁLLENSE DE UN CONDENADA VEZ!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El uniforme de su nueva escuela combinaba con su estilo personal, un estilo que su madre había impuesto en ella desde que tenía memoria. Le gustaba su uniforme. O al menos, estaba tratando de encontrar cosas positivas con respecto a su nueva etapa escolar.

Había cambiado un poco el maletín que le habían dado, sabía que era de esos que vería a la mayoría y había decidido decorarlo un poco. En realidad le había pedido ayuda a su madre al principio porque no estaba acostumbrada a coser sobre aquel material.

— _¡Amu-chan! ¡Llegarás tarde!_ —gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

Se miró al espejo de su armario antes de cerrarlo.

Los bordes de las mangas, el cuello, la franja de los botones y la parte inferior de la blusa blanca eran de color vino. Resaltaba bastante sobre el blanco, pero eran bordes delgados y finos. La falda escocesa era del mismo vino pero las finas líneas que cruzaban eran negras, tenía en la parte inferior, pequeños retazos de tul blanco, pequeños solamente. El saco negro, que se entallaba a en la cintura un poco, al igual que la blusa destacaban los delgados bordes color vino y en las mangas había el detalle del tul blanco. Una corbata de moño que combinaba con el conjunto iba en el cuello…

Decidió usar medias largas, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, no eran del mismo tono negro del saco pero se acercaba. Tenía bordes grises y un listón se amarraba alrededor casi a la mitad de cada muslo. Había elegido un listón rojo carmín, que se acercaba más al tono del uniforme, debía conseguir uno en vino en estos días.

Tanto Yua como Nadeshiko (de quien había conseguido su número antes de irse de la fiesta) habían sugerido que usara un par de botas para el uniforme. Su madre había aceptado y ahora asistiría con un par de botas casi negras, no muy ostentosas, tenían bastantes correas sí, pero iban con el estilo que a ella le gustaba y sobre todo iban con el uniforme.

—Buenos días, Amu-chan—saludó su padre en la sala cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, estaba tomándole fotos a Ami, quien sonreía con cada toma.

— ¡Hermanita, buenos días!—dijo animada la menor mirándola, se percató recién de otra persona además de su madre.

—Amu-chan, buenos días.

Se sorprendió por aquel último saludo, si bien le había dicho que la acompañaría a la escuela, no creyó que llegaría tan temprano.

—Yua… Buenos días—se limitó a decir antes de sentarse a la mesa.

No se demoró mucho con el desayuno, después de que su madre le diera su _bento_ con el almuerzo ambas salieron rumbo a la preparatoria. Para su último año antes de graduarse. En una escuela nueva con algunos compañeros que había conocido ya pero con nuevas futuras amistades. Esperaba todo fuera tranquilo y sin complicaciones. Aunque había oído siempre que el primer día en una escuela nueva era difícil.

— ¿Has salido con alguien estos días?

La miró algo extrañada por la pregunta, creía que ella sabía la respuesta.

—Pues sí, no sé si Nayuta te haya contado pero salimos ayer a una convención en el centro… Uno de mis _mangakas_ favoritos iba a dar un firma de autógrafos así que acepté ir con ella—explicó sonriendo—. Creí que ella te había dicho.

—Bueno, sí, pero creí que habías hecho algo más desde la fiesta…

—No conozco a nadie, no como para salir por ahí—dijo rodando los ojos con una sonrisa—. Mi única amiga tenía una sesión de fotos el sábado.

Escuchó su risa.

—Bueno, lo siento… Fue algo de último minuto—se disculpó mirándola—. Pero sí tienes otra amiga… Fujisaki.

Sí le había contado que tenía su número.

—Hm… Sí, pero no salimos. No hablamos mucho, en realidad—comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque sí me invitó a un evento de su familia de aquí a dos semanas…

—Ah. Su familia tiene una academia de danza.

—Me lo comentó también, interpreta danzas tradicionales.

—Sí, suele faltar a clases cuando viaja.

—Ya veo…

—Y… ¿Le contaste a Nayuta-chan que me viste llorando?—preguntó sin rodear más el tema.

Amu se sorprendió al principio, creyó que evitaría el tema a toda costa, se equivocó.

—No… ¿Debía hacerlo?

—No—dijo aliviada cerrando sus ojos y soltando un largo suspiro—. ¿Tampoco le contaste lo que… escuchaste?

Sabía que su amiga de la infancia sabía que ella había escuchado, pero no creyó que se lo diría de frente.

—Tampoco—admitió—. Creí que no debía entrometerme…

—Agradezco que no hagas preguntas. De verdad.

—Pero si quieres hablar de eso, me lo puedes decir—sugirió mirándola seriamente—. No lo voy a decir tampoco pero solo… Solo habla cuando lo necesites.

—Gracias…

Llegaron a la escuela en poco tiempo.

Puede que haya sido porque se la pasaron hablando todo el camino, sobre las actividades del primer día. Mientras que Sakurai podía buscar su nombre en el pizarrón de la entrada, Amu por ser nueva debería de ir a la dirección. Tendría que esperar a que el profesor encargado la llevara a su clase y de ahí sería la ceremonia del inicio de clases. Se demorarían un poco más de lo normal por los alumnos de primer año, reconocerían a la mejor calificación del examen de ingreso.

—Oh. Lo había olvidado…

Al entrar a la gran construcción se encontraron con montones de carteles, de distintos colores, tamaños y con diferentes mensajes. Cada una de las mesas, dispuestas para muchos de los clubes deportivos, poseía estos afiches que llamaban la atención de cualquiera. Los miembros de cada club intervenían a los alumnos que reconocían como los de primer año, persuadiéndolos de unirse al club. Distinguió a otros que emocionados se inscribían en las listas sin pensarlo mucho, puede que en sus secundarias participaran de lo mismo.

Descubrió a un conocido castaño con un cartel colgando de su cuello, ahí estaba escrito que debían unirse al club de futbol. Interceptó a un par de jóvenes que lo miraron entre nerviosos y confundidos, pronto llegó otro chico con un cartel entre sus manos y pudo leer que decía algo sobre béisbol. Llegaron dos más y el castaño comenzó una riña con los miembros de los otros clubes por los nuevos alumnos que habían hablado primero con él.

— ¿Te unirás a algún club?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, se giró a mirarla en lo que esta misma parecía abstraída por un puesto en particular. No pudo notar cual era porque giró a mirarse descubierta por la mirada dorada. Tan fija era esta, que se sintió algo avergonzada.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Nada… es solo que… ¿Por qué crees que me uniré a algún club?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—preguntó la modelo retóricamente, sonriendo de lado—. Debes de tener algún pasatiempo, no está mal distraerte en alguna actividad favorita… Aunque claro, estamos en último año y en cierta fecha tendrías que priorizar los exámenes pero… Debe ser divertido.

—Tú no…

Negó con su cabeza con una triste sonrisa.

—Por más que me guste la idea…—dijo tomando con fuerza de las correas de su mochila en su hombro—. Lo intenté—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—, en un taller de manualidades… Siempre me gustó tejer y confeccionar pero requiere de tiempo. Tiempo que no tengo por las sesiones.

—Entiendo.

—Pero tú puedes unirte—animó una vez más.

Una joven de cabellos claros, con lentes sin montura y un delantal puesto encima del uniforme. Se acercó con una bandeja, galletas horneadas y decoradas descansaban en esta, de solo estar cerca ya se sentía el aroma. Se presentó como Kogure Yukina, presidenta del club de cocina, también de tercer año, a Amu le pareció una de esas personas sencillas que se ganaban el corazón de las personas sin siquiera quererlo. Ofreció a que probaran y sugirió que la chica nueva podía unirse al grupo que se la pasaba cocinando después de la escuela.

No insistió, solo dijo algo como que iba a conocer a muchos chicos lindos que sabían cocinar. Yua, para su sorpresa, dijo que le gustaría tener tiempo para ese club. Las tres muchachas rieron y la de la bandeja se despidió para seguir pasando con su bandeja cerca de otro grupo de chicos. Notó que una pareja parecía tomar interés.

— ¿Cocina entonces…?

Hinamori sonrió incómoda.

—A menos que quieras que provoque un incendio en la escuela… Desde luego, me uniré—afirmó sarcástica.

Rodó los ojos la pelirroja.

—…exagerada—dijo mientras seguían caminando—. Debe de haber algo que te guste y seas buena al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy buena en algo?

—Por favor…no dramatices… Además te admiraba cuando éramos niñas, y yo no admiraba a cualquiera… Para mí eras muy genial, _senpai_ —finalizó guiñándole un ojo, divertida.

La empujó de un hombro, con un deje de fastidio pero también le había sacado una sonrisa.

—No hacía mucho en mi otra escuela… Ayudaba a un…amigo, que formaba parte del club de lectura…

—Y lo hacías porque… ¿te gustaba leer?—preguntó curiosa.

—En realidad no—se sinceró ella—. Para serte sincera, leía los resúmenes en línea…eran libros muy extensos y de letras pequeñas. La mayoría eran novelas nacionales e intervenía mucho la historia así que me daba algo de…sueño.

No tomó mucho reparo en reírse la pelirroja. La chica nueva también dejó escapar una risa seca.

— ¿Y por qué entraste a ese club?

—Pues este amigo…me gustaba—admitió sonriendo, mirando hacia arriba, sin darse cuenta que había usado el verbo en pasado.

Sakurai quería volver a preguntar, ahora más curiosa.

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por un grupo de gente que retrocedía haciendo un espacio en el medio del lugar. La pelirrosada no entendía qué rayos estaba pasando cuando comenzaron los murmullos, miró a su lado y su amiga insistió a que mirara al frente.

No tardaron mucho un grupo de chicas ubicarse en el espacio, todas vestidas con shorts, polos de mangas cortas, medias largas y zapatillas. El cabello lo llevaban recogido en lo alto de sus cabezas.

—Qué rayos-

—Calla, va empezar—la interrumpió su amiga.

En efecto, una música se comenzó a escuchar de repente y las jóvenes comenzar a moverse.

Reconoció algunos de los rostros femeninos, Yaya y Maika entre ellas, bailaban al ritmo de la canción y parecía pegar bastante entre la audiencia. Veía a las dos chicas que conocía moverse ágilmente sin dejar de sonreír, las veía divertirse.

Duró unos de minutos y cuando acabaron el público comenzó a aplaudir y gritar, si es que no habían ya estado gritando durante la presentación. Amu había tomado un par de fotos sin poder evitarlo, se había alejado un poco de su amiga para alcanzar un buen ángulo. Escuchó entonces a Yaya y Maika gritar y luego las vio entregando panfletos, supuso de que formaban parte de un club y era la razón del espectáculo. Definitivamente era una gran manera de ganar nuevos miembros.

—Creí que solo hacían ballet.

—Entre otras cosas—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. El ballet es la base, la danza contemporánea no se les da mal y hasta donde sé por Yaya, no interrumpe en sus prácticas de ballet.

—Se vieron geniales.

—Algunas de ellas ya no hacen ballet porque fueron rechazadas de algunas academias, Yaya formó este grupo a mitad de primer año… Creo que creyó que sería rechazada e intentó buscar una forma de no dejar el baile. Aunque después de que la aceptaran no detuvo su idea, ha ayudado a muchas.

—Que linda…

—Lo es, Yaya es una de las personas más lindas que podrás conocer—aseguró mirándola antes de señalarle algo—. Mira, club de lectura.

—No, no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

—Pero vamos, debe haber algo que te guste…—sondeó—. Te vas a aburrir en tu casa sino, todas tenemos algo que hacer después de clases, deberías buscar algo qué hacer tú también…

Frunció los labios. Tenía razón, ella había decidido adaptarse y un club para ocupar su tiempo no estaría mal.

—Por cierto, Nayuta forma parte del club de lectura… Podrías probar otra vez…

—No—volvió a negar sonriendo, sabía que la estaba molestando adrede.

— ¿Música?

Miró a su derecha, donde algunos integrantes de la banda sinfónica estaban tocando una pieza animada que ayudaba de fondo al ambiente.

—No…Soy pésima con los instrumentos.

Rio quien la acompañaba, caminando lento a su lado para ver cada puesto.

— ¿Con todos?—indagó—. Porque también hay una banda de rock ligero…

—Sí, con todos los instrumentos…Me gusta escuchar música y hasta canto pero- ¡Hey! Acabo de recordar que tú cantabas…

Su amiga se sonrojó.

—Eso fue hace años…—desestimó avergonzada—…increíble que lo recuerdes.

—Claro, cantaste muy lindo… ¿Ya no cantas?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es una lástima, seguro lo harías genial.

—Me da pena—admitió cubriéndose el rostro.

Se pasaron por distintos puestos, de arte, de reciclaje, de debate, muchos clubes deportivos como natación, vóley, básquet, atletismo, kendo, ajedrez… Pero se quedó mirando uno.

Casi al final, una chica estaba sentada, de cabellos cortos oscuros y ojos azules. Tenía un prendedor a un lado de su cabeza, de seguro sosteniendo los flequillos que caían rebeldes por su frente. Le llamó la atención porque era la única que no trataba de buscar más gente, además de que parecía estar algo sola y alejada. Puede que porque era el último puesto de ese lado o porque el cartel en su puesto no era muy llamativo.

— ¿Periódico escolar?

Su voz la sacó de entre sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres ir?

—No parecen estar…reclutando.

Entrecerró sus ojos celestes y la tomó de la mano, caminaron las dos, a regañadientes Amu pero lo hizo.

—Hola…

El saludo de su amiga hizo que la joven que estaba sentada leyendo levantara el rostro.

—Sakurai-san—reconoció la de cabellos cortos.

—Qué tal… ¿Hatoba…san?—tanteó con su apellido, esperando haber aceptado.

Asintió esta misma.

—Ella es Hinamori Amu—presentó a la pelirrosada—, es nueva pero cursará con nosotras el último año. Recién ha llegado y quería unirse al club.

De pie a su lado la jaló de la manga pero Yua no hizo caso. Amu estaba por interrumpir, antes de que la miembro del club del periódico escolar la tomara en serio.

—Está bien, solo tienes que rellenar esta ficha.

—En realidad yo no—intentó negar Hinamori.

— ¡Perfecto!—exclamó la modelo juntando sus manos, tomando después ella el lapicero y la hoja—. ¿Voy a tener que escribir también?

Estaba a punto de responderle, la verdad era que no quería irrumpir parte de un grupo que de seguro ya estaba bien formado.

—Si no te gusta, ya que eres nueva…Puedes ir a probar por una semana.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron y asintieron, Amu rellenó un formulario y al entregarlo la de cabellos oscuros se presentó como Hatoba Yuki. Le dio también la bienvenida a la escuela antes de que ambas se fueran. Casi al instante llegó un alumno de primer año, de lentes y cabellos castaños claros, dijo que tenía intenciones de unirse al club.

Llegaron a un pizarrón donde los alumnos de segundo y tercer año veían en qué aula estaban, Yua le dijo que tenía aún tiempo y podía acompañarla a la dirección. Logró convencerla de que podía llegar sola, había ido cuando tuvo que dar el examen, antes de mudarse. Así que entró a la edificación sola.

Al entrar observó cómo algunos en los casilleros de la entrada a la gran construcción ya se cambiaban las zapatillas para usar dentro de la escuela. Recordaba a su madre haberle mencionado que le darían a ella las suyas cuando preguntara en qué salón debía estar, también le darían un casillero en la entrada.

Miradas desconocidas de algunos compañeros, saludos de algunos otros de su grado que había conocido en la fiesta… Hasta que todos parecían comenzar a murmurar algo.

—Que linda…

No se consideraba fea, pero el alago de los jóvenes era para alguien más. Su intuición se lo decía.

—Ella es… La reina de tercer año…

—Sí, sí… he oído de ella…

Se detuvo en la dirección y su curiosidad la animó a mirar en dirección donde el resto miraba.

Una joven rubia de baja estatura, correctamente uniformada, medias hasta antes de sus rodillas y zapatos negros sencillos. Lo que destacaba quizá era ese voluminoso cabello rubio ondulado, hacia ver su rostro redondo más pequeño. Estaban recogidos en una cola alta dejando un par de mechones a cada lado de su rostro, su flequillo estaba peinado hacia una sola dirección y eran quizá los únicos cabellos que no se ondeaban.

Creyó que ella la estaba mirando antes de escuchar una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

— ¿Me dejas pasar?

Guio sus ojos a quien estaba delante de ella, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba pues era alto. Se encontró con dos ojos azules que no mostraban emoción alguna.

—Tsukiyomi-san…

—Yo.

—…buenos días—se animó a saludar como al resto de compañeros a quienes había devuelto saludos.

—Igual—dijo él asintiendo levemente—. ¿Ya me dejas pasar?—preguntó secamente.

—Ah. Sí… Disculpa—soltó torpemente mientras se hacía a un lado.

El uniforme de los hombres solo variaba en el pantalón, este era de la misma tela que la falda. Y el saco no se entallaba en la cintura pero sí tenía los mismos cortes al final de la manga y los bordes vino que resaltaban. Supuso que la camisa era la misma historia.

Tsukiyomi salió de la oficina con un par de papeles en mano y se percató de que sonreía antes de tomar la pequeña mano de la pequeña rubia.

—Ellos son…

Comenzaron a murmurar algunos chicos.

—Sí… Son perfectos juntos…

—Creí que habían terminado—murmuró otra chica que estaba cerca.

—No creo que lo hagan… Una _senpai_ dijo que llevan saliendo desde primer año… Hasta antes tal vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante.

 _¿Por eso no le cae a Yua?_

—Tsukiyomi-senpai es tan guapo… y genial—alagó una joven que pasaba de largo por el pasadizo junto a sus amigas.

—Oí que Mashiro-senpai es algo celosa… No deberías hablar tan alto…

—Pero ella también me parece muy linda… Tan pequeña y delicada… ¡Su cabello es hermoso!

Oía más murmullos, pero votó por evitarlos y concentrarse en lo importante.

Después de diez minutos había llegado a la que sería su aula a partir de ese momento, el profesor que se le había presentado impartía clase de historia. Sería su tutor de aula a partir de ese momento. Souma Shusui, sería el nuevo profesor encargado de ella… Su carácter era totalmente distinto al antiguo tutor en su otra ciudad y por alguna razón su nombre le parecía conocido.

Alto, bastante, de cabellos castaños oscuros, facciones finas, delgado pero no escuálido. Un par de lentes sin montura estaban delante de un par de ojos verdosos. También le recordaron a alguien… pero no estaba segura aún.

La acompañó a dejar sus botas en su casillero porque le habían dado ya las zapatillas que debía usar.

Llegaron al aula indicada, no había alumnos afuera en los pasillos después del primer timbre, el profesor le pidió un momento para poder presentarse con la clase. Así que ahora estaba afuera, apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta, mirando por la ventana de los pasillos que daban a la entrada de la preparatoria. Sentía la garganta seca, las manos le hormigueaban…

Estaba nerviosa por la presentación que debía hacer, la última vez que se presentó a una clase las cosas no le fueron muy bien.

Suspiró profundamente en lo que oía al grupo de adentro presentarse, no escuchaba del todo bien así que no pudo saber quiénes serían sus compañeros.

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos, veía en el tenue reflejo de la ventana como sus flequillos caían en su frente, los acomodó de tal manera que ambas partes estuvieran detrás de su oreja. Mechones rebeldes se acomodaron en el centro y no pudo hacer nada para que se quedaran donde quería, así que los dejó allí. Había decidido llevar su cabello suelto, más por el hecho de que se iba a demorar más si comenzaba a pensar en cómo peinarlos.

Los dos aretes en cada oreja eran otra historia.

A su lado la puerta se corrió y el profesor la invitó a entrar. Sus compañeros estaban sentados y algunos habían comenzado a murmurar. Cuando estuvo al frente, cerca de donde el profesor impartía clases, se animó a buscar rostros conocidos. Encontró a muchos de la fiesta, un par menos de la mitad de entre los (casi) cuarenta alumnos. Contando a Kotone, Nadeshiko, Utau y Maika. Sonrió.

—Ella es Hinamori Amu, viene de Kita y se ha mudado recientemente a esta parte de Osaka—explicó el profesor—. Asistirá con ustedes el último año de preparatoria, así que espero le den una cálida bienvenida—terminó antes de mirarla, era el momento de su presentación.

—Acabo de mudarme hace unos días, espero poder llevarme bien con todos… Soy Hinamori Amu—finalizó en un tono sereno, sonriendo ligeramente antes de hacer una venia.

Hubo murmullos por unos segundos y pudo escuchar que alguien mencionó su cabello. Esto le trajo un _deja vu._

No contó con que alguien interrumpiera esos murmullos.

—Su cabello es natural a diferencia del tuyo—dijo Maika sorprendiendo a la clase, como también a Amu, pero más a la joven que había hecho el comentario—. ¿Verdad, Amu-chan?

—Ah… Sí—aseguró asintiendo a la joven que estaba avergonzada—. No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada—desestimó con una sonrisa amable.

Estaba un poco fastidiada por el comentario pero era verdad que estaba acostumbrada. Lo que sí, agradecía que la bailarina la hubiese defendido en frente de todos.

Tuvo que hacer que todos se callaran el profesor, habían comenzado a hacer más bulla, con bromas y comentarios fuera de lugar.

Había un pupitre vacío delante de Utau en la cuarta fila, cerca de la ventana. A su lado estaría un joven castaño que recordaba vagamente de la fiesta y adelante estaba una joven de cabellos cortos conocida. Yuki le sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa antes de sentarse en su nuevo lugar detrás de ella.

—Recuerden que los sitios que tienen ahora puede que no sean permanentes, se deberán elegir los nuevos lugares en el transcurso de la otra semana. Ahora faltan unos minutos…

—Amu—llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

— ¿S-Si…?

Utau vestía el uniforme casi perfectamente, no tenía puesta la corbata de moño en el cuello de su camisa. Había dejado el saco del uniforme en su silla también. Resaltaban sus cabellos rubios sujetos en dos coletas altas, recién se percataba de lo largos y lacios que eran. En la fiesta los tenía en dos moños así que no había podido notarlo.

Hizo a un lado su cabeza aun mirándola, Nadeshiko se asomó detrás con una sonrisa amable.

Esta última tenía sus largos cabellos lacios sujetos en una cola alta a un lado de su cabeza. Sujetos con una cinta rosada que resaltaba en los tonos violáceos oscuros de sus hebras, ella también se había quitado el saco pero tenía puesta la corbata.

—Un, dos…—susurró antes de que la cantante se le uniera—. Bienvenida…—dijeron ambas aun en susurros.

Ambas sonreían, la _idol_ tenuemente y mirándola, mientras que la otra tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Tenían que bajar todos en columnas, una de hombres y otra de mujeres, en orden de tamaño.

Se despidió de sus dos compañeras de lugar puesto que eran más altas. Ella estaría casi en el medio. A su lado se encontró con un castaño, el mismo que estaba a su lado. Recordó que era Nagakura Takuya, la sonrisa amable que le brindó la hizo sonreír y cuando estaban de camino al auditorio ya se llamaban por sus nombres. Él le dijo que podía llamarlo Zero, era un nombre que usaban mucho en él y era más corto que Takuya.

En la ceremonia de apertura felicitaron a los más altos promedios de cada grado, finalizando con el promedio más alto de los alumnos de primer año. Aplaudió con ganas cuando nombraron a Nayuta, como mejor de tercer año… Se preguntó si había sido mala idea no unirse al club de lectura, puede que la hubiesen ayudado a estudiar… El joven de primer año con mejor promedio era un chico llamado Sanjo Kairi, había tenido la nota más alta del examen de ingreso.

Uno por uno, los alumnos de primer año fueron bienvenidos, les colocaban una flor y una cinta con la palabra: "Bienvenido" en la parte izquierda del pecho. Encima del saco.

Ver a Kotone sentada, entre algunos profesores y el director, en el estrado como si fuera natural… La sorprendió, entendió después que era representante del comité del consejo estudiantil. Así la había presentado el director antes de que ella se pusiera de pie y se acercara al micrófono.

— _Buenos días, Amakawa-san, profesores, compañeros del consejo, de primer año, segundo y tercer año…_

Comenzó un breve discurso sobre el inicio de las clases, pidiendo a todos que pusieran de su parte e iniciaran junto a ella un buen primer trimestre. Segundos después subieron siete alumnos tan correctamente uniformados como ella… Entre estos estaba un peli azulado alto y conocido.

—… _Recordarles que nosotros, alumnos de último año y actuales miembros del comité del consejo estudiantil, estaremos para brindarles todo el apoyo que necesiten…_ —dijo antes de voltear a los jóvenes de pie casi cerca de ella— _. Espero brinden aplausos a cada uno de los siguientes miembros que estoy a punto de presentar… De la clase "C", Ebihara You-san, encargado de los eventos escolares del…_

Aplausos…

—… _de la clase "D", Maruyama Haruki-san, encargado del grupo de bienestar y nutrición escolar…_

Otra vez aplausos…

—… _de la clase "A", Nishino Natsuko-san, encargada del grupo del comité disciplinario del consejo…_

Más aplausos…

—… _de la clase "E", Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san, encargado del grupo de medio ambiente, limpieza y ecología escolar del consejo estudiantil._

Esta vez no solo aplausos sino gritos femeninos. No pudo evitar mirar atrás para encontrar a Utau y Nadeshko gritando divertidas. Pero esos gritos parecían más como si se burlaran. Era evidente que algo sabían ellas que el resto no.

Tsukiyomi-san dio un paso adelante cuando lo llamaron y luego de los aplausos (y gritos) volvió a dar un paso atrás.

Kotone se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir, ella había sonreído divertida al oír los gritos.

— _De la clase… "D", Kusama Shouta-san, tesorero…_

Aplausos normales.

—… _de la clase "E", De Morcef Lulu-san, secretar-_

No se escuchó bien su cargo puesto que los hombres comenzaron a gritar. El joven a su lado, Zero, solo sonrió divertido antes de voltear a ver a la pelirrosada que se encontraba algo confundida e intrigada.

—Lulu llegó a mitad del primer año, estudiaba en Francia hasta ese momento así que… Tiene bastantes admiradores—explicó en susurros con una sonrisa.

—… _de la clase "D", Kirishima Fuyuki-san, vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil._

Aplausos normales otra vez.

— _Y por último_ —dijo sonriendo— _, quien les habla, de la clase "B", Kuze Kotone-san, presidenta del consejo estudiantil._

 _Y no me lo mencionaron en la fiesta—_ pensó Amu divertida, aplaudiendo con ganas, escuchando algunos gritos.

Dio unas últimas palabras antes de dejar nuevamente al director hablar.

Una vez todos volvieron a las aulas, el profesor les repartió el horario de clases, comentándoles brevemente sobre las actividades que se llevarían a cabo en las siguientes semanas y en los siguientes meses. El viernes de la siguiente semana tendrían el examen médico obligatorio de cada preparatoria, y el viernes siguiente a ese los pesarían y tallarían. También se decidiría la otra semana el presidente y vocales de clase que organizarían los eventos y demás, comentó que debían ser personas con tiempo para asistir a las charlas del encargado de los eventos escolares. El evento más próximo sería una excursión en una casa donde tendrían que trabajar para poder comer, asearse y dormir.

—Jóvenes, no se desanimen, les aseguro que la comida allí es deliciosa… Rodeados de naturaleza y sin ningún aparato que los distraiga—finalizó con una sonrisa divertida Souma-sensei—. Para esta actividad formarán grupos de siete y uno de ocho…

Murmullos comenzaron antes de que el profesor hablara más fuerte.

—Yo formaré esos grupos, claro—interrumpió volviendo a sonreír divertido, todos se desanimaron nuevamente—. Y aunque falten casi dos meses para lo siguiente, vayan avisándole a sus padres que el trece de junio es el día que pueden venir a verlos… Después de eso comenzará la semana de exámenes jóvenes, la época favorita del trimestre…

Las primeras dos horas donde debían haber tenido física se la pasaron hablando y conociendo más a su profesor. Aunque parte de la primera hora se había ido con el discurso de la inauguración del año escolar. El docente explicó que efectivamente, como algunas chicas rumoreaban y le habían preguntado, era uno de los hermanos mayores de Kukai. Además de que tenía otros tres hermanos.

"… _el otro es Souma-sensei…"_

Recordó vagamente las palabras del castaño y entendió que era la razón por la que prefería que lo llamaran por su nombre simplemente. Supuso que a su nuevo profesor debían llamarlo por su apellido todo el tiempo.

Sonó el timbre de cambio de hora, donde tenían un pequeño receso de diez minutos. Utau y Nadeshiko comenzaron una conversación incluyéndola a ella, pero no duró mucho allí porque Kotone llegó. Pidió disculpas por interrumpir antes de preguntar si podía "robarse" a Amu un momento. Las dos altas rieron.

Afuera del salón la castaña expresó que se sentía feliz de que estuviese en su clase, pues todas las del grupo habían sido separadas en las 5 secciones. Las cuatro que faltaban en aquel grupo llegaron al verlas en el pasadizo y antes de que acabara el pequeño descanso quedaron en almorzar en el aula de Amu y Kotone.

Les tocaba "lenguaje y escritura", pero dicho profesor nunca llegó, se pasaron toda la hora pedagógica hablando entre ellos. Amu hablando con Nadeshiko, Utau y Kotone, esta última se había sentado en un lugar cercano para estar cerca de ellas. Hablaban sobre las nuevas actividades del año escolar e intentaban sonsacarle a la presidenta estudiantil qué sorpresas les deparaba el año. Ella se quedaba muda y no hacía comentarios al respecto, divertida.

En un momento llegó a comentar que agradecía hubiesen votado por Ikuto para encargado ecológico.

Hinamori entendió por qué se habían estado burlando cuando lo nombraron. El año anterior Kotone había estado insistiéndole a Ikuto, a quien por cierto conocía de hace años, porque no conocía a otra persona para que aceptara el cargo con responsabilidad. Este se había negado rotundamente en todas las ocasiones… Pero ya que el joven tenía a dos buenas amigas, había terminado teniendo muchos votos al esparcir el chisme de que el joven moría por el medio ambiente.

Sanjo Yukari, profesora de matemática, llegó al salón puntual, conocía a la mayoría de chicos por haberles enseñado en otros años. Aun así, los hizo ponerse de pie, presentarse y que le dijeran qué esperaban del curso para ese año. Dijo que sabía que la matemática era complicada, pero era cosa de practicar, si tenían dificultades en algo debía saberlo.

—Me parece una agradable persona…—dijo Amu a la hora de almuerzo.

Sus amigas habían juntado algunos pupitres y comían juntas.

—Lo es, es estricta pero es una de las pocas profesoras a las que entiendo en matemática…—comentó Mifuyu—. Y te lo digo yo—agregó para que el grupo riera.

Quedaban dos horas de clases después del almuerzo, biología y ciencias sociales, donde los profesores si decidieron hacer clases.

Pero se le pasó rápidamente, cuando escuchó el timbre dudó un momento antes de que todos los alumnos se pusieran de pie y despidieran al profesor.

La castaña de ojos olivo se disculpó con Amu porque no podría acompañarla aquel día, debía de ir a arreglar papeleo. No se fue sola la chica nueva porque Yuki delante de ella le dijo que podían ir ese día al club para que supiera más o menos a qué se enfrentaba. Takuya a su lado se sorprendió de escuchar que formaba parte del mismo club, así que se dirigieron los tres.

— ¿Y ella?

Vaya sorpresa, resultaba ser que la presidenta del club del periódico escolar era nada más y nada menos que…

—Mashiro-san…—reconoció la pelirrosada en un tono casi inaudible de voz.

—Es la nueva integrante—explicó Yuki con una sonrisa—, como es nueva seguro que quiere unirse a un grupo para adaptarse más rápido y… Viene a probar.

—Eh…

—Mucho gusto, soy-

—Hinamori Amu, sé quién eres, estabas en la fiesta…—interrumpió mirándola—. Mashiro Rima—dijo poniéndose de pie, haciendo una ligera reverencia—, presidenta del club.

Amu también hizo una ligera reverencia.

— ¿Qué aportes le harás al grupo?—preguntó de brazos cruzados, acercándose a ella.

— ¿Huh?

Tres jóvenes de segundo año entraron y saludaron, antes de dirigirse a un estante de dónde sacaron un montón de ejemplares. Parecían tener claro cuál era su trabajo.

—Como ves, los de segundo año verifican todas las noticias de la primera semanas, los temas son los mismos pero cada año es diferente la información… Toman nota de lo relevante y en base a eso planteamos el siguiente ejemplar.

Ellos parecieron darse cuenta de que eran observados y saludaron con la mano antes de volver a las hojas.

—Hatoba-san se encarga de ver el proyecto final, si hay errores los corrige y también apoya en el diseño…—dijo extendiendo una mano hacia ella, ahora la movió a Takuya—. Nagakura-san se encarga de brindar la misma información en las redes, en la página de la escuela también tenemos un foro para las noticias y es quien consigue algunas novedades interesantes fuera de la escuela…

El castaño asintió sonriente.

—Yo tengo una columna particular y también veo la parte de la composición, no puede ser muy formal ni muy informal. Debe ser atractivo para los alumnos pero que no desentone con los conceptos de la escuela.

—Los de primer año tienden a incluirse en cualquiera de estas áreas y ayudan en eso a los de tercer año—explicó el castaño—. En caso de necesitar manos, ellos estarían a nuestro lado.

—Así que… ¿cuál es tu aporte?

Tragó grueso, pero no apartó su mirada de la de la más baja. Sentía que ya la estaban evaluando y no había ni siquiera decidido si aceptar estar dentro o no.

—Pues…—interrumpió Yuki—…en la hoja que llenaste noté algo importante.

Todos la miraron.

La joven sostuvo la hoja entre sus mano y buscó algo en ella.

—…tienes conocimientos de fotografía.

Silencio. Ahora todos la miraban.

— ¿De verdad, Amu?

Ella asintió mirando al castaño.

—Mi padre es fotógrafo profesional, sé algunas cosas sobre los ángulos, el enfoque… Me va bien con la cámara, con cualquier cámara en realidad.

—Supongo que tienes una buena cámara en tu celular entonces—quiso saber la rubia.

—Sí, claro, pero no se compara a una cámara profesional o a una semi-profesional…—comentó Amu, creyendo que tomaría fotos con su celular a partir de ahora.

— ¿Puedo ver alguna foto?—insistió.

La nueva integrante buscó la foto que tomó en la mañana, había tomado tres fotos en tres ángulos distintos. Takuya parecía aceptar las habilidades fotográficas, mientras que la más baja tenía la misma expresión que siempre.

Supo que estaba equivocada cuando Yuki se acercó a ellos nuevamente con una caja mediana entre sus manos. Mashiro abrió la caja y sacó el cuerpo de la cámara y un lente fijo, estaban dentro de bolsas protectoras, esas que tiendes a tomar y comenzar a reventar las burbujas.

—El colegio nos brinda una cámara semi-profesional pero solo teníamos a un _senpai_ el año pasado que sabía cómo usarla…le enseñó a una chica aquí pero…ahora ella forma parte del consejo estudiantil. No tiene mucho tiempo para esto, además de que le toma tanto o más tiempo redactar una crónica o una noticia—detalló la presidenta del club—. ¿Podemos confiar en ti?

—Sí—dijo segura, y eso le gustó a sí misma.

—Entonces eres bienvenida—finalizó con una sonrisa, una que ella no pensó ver en su rostro, no para ella—. Bienvenida al club del periódico escolar.

 _Hinamori Amu, diecisiete años de edad, el primer día no parece doler tanto en la nueva preparatoria. Espera que los siguientes sean así de tranquilos, espera no llenarse de contratiempos._

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_

 **N/a: N** unca he tenido un **"** primer día **"** como nueva **. P** orque estuve en el mismo colegio por once años y veía gente venir **,** gente irse **,** siempre les preguntaba cómo se sentían **. O** jalá esta misma facilidad para hacer amigos la tuviera para concentrarme **:'v.**


End file.
